Worst Day Ever!
by kirstencohen
Summary: Sandy and Kirsten were having the weirdest day.


**Have no idea where this came from but here goes. Enjoy.**

Kirsten nestled her head into her husband's chest and sighed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Kirsten jolted up into sitting position. She saw Sandy sitting up next to her looking as puzzled as she felt. "What the hell was that?" she asked angrily. She checked the clock. 12.30 am. Sandy shook his head and looked around the room.

"It sounded like a whiney, screechy... noise." He said incredulously. Kirsten looked around the room again and found it to be empty. Everything was silent. She looked at her husband again. He shook his head again. Kirsten frowned.

"It was probably just something outside lets just go back to sleep."

Five minutes later Ryan sat at the kitchen island and smiled. Marissa sat down next to him, "How did you learn that trick? She asked.

"Trey taught me it. You just get a penny and press down a little bit of dry ice and it makes this screaming sound. We did it a few times to my mom." He said a mischievous smirk on his face.

"So that's it? That was your big plan?"

"No. That was only the beginning."

* * *

"Uh Dad? Mom? Are you guys going to work today?" Seth asked as he popped his head around the door of his parent's bedroom. Sandy squinted in the light, "Seth what are you... KIRSTEN! It's ten thirty. I was supposed to be in court an hour ago!"

"What? Sandy what are you... OH MY GOD! I have a meeting at eleven with clients! What happened to our alarm?" she asked as she rushed to her wardrobe. She pulled out random garments and threw them onto the bed.

"It must be broken or something," Sandy yelled back as best he could while brushing his teeth.

"Hurry up Sandy I need to shower come on."

"Oh for God's sake!"

"What? What's wrong?" Kirsten asked concerned. As she opened the door and found her Husband she couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Whose idea was that?" Sandy asked angrily as he poured some coffee into a silver flask. Ryan and Seth looked up at Sandy confused.

"Huh?" Ryan asked.

"Saran wrap over the toilet seat. Who did that?"

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. And in normal circumstances I would laugh it off but I was barefoot!" Seth let out a burst of laughter, which was received by a hard kick from Ryan under the table. Just then Kirsten came rushing into the kitchen and began to pack her bag for work, "Why aren't you kids at school?" she asked hurriedly.

"Because we don't start till nine." Ryan answered casually.

"What? It's..." Sandy looked at the clock to check the current time and saw that it was only seven thirty. "Seven thirty." He continued confused, "What the hell is going on this morning?" he yelled. Kirsten frowned, "Seth!"

"What I didn't do anything." He said innocently,

"What do you mean you didn't do anything? You woke us up an hour ago and told us we were late for work!"

"Uh mother I think we need to take a step back and think about this. My actual words were... and I quote, 'Are you guys going to work today?'" Kirsten stared open mouthed.

"You're not seriously trying to deny this are you."

"To the ground mother. And Ryan is there to back me up right man?" he turned to Ryan who was nodding in agreement. Ryan held up his fist and answered, "Solidarity."

* * *

Sandy sat down at this desk and thumbed through a case he had been putting off for a while, "May as well get it over and done with." He sighed. Just then his phone rang. He placed his hand on the receiver and pulled it up to his ear. "Ouch!" he saw that he had lifted the entire phone and smashed it onto the side of his head. He placed it back on the desk again and stared at it open-mouthed. It was still ringing. He tugged hard at the receiver and again the phone came up with it. He looked closely and saw a thick layer of superglue around the rim of the receiver. He stared at it in shock. Who would do something as stupid as this? The phone stopped ringing and he got up to investigate who the prankster was but as he got up he glanced at his calendar. "Oh you have got to be kidding."

* * *

Kirsten arrived at work earlier than she planned on but she knew she had some work to do for her meeting. She placed her bag on the floor and settled down at her desk. She switched on he computer and waited for it to start up. She clicked into her folder and opened her emails. "That's what I've been waiting for," she whispered opening an email from the model home contractors. She clicked reply and began to type. "Dnohresj ism skfto dfdodsjjf." Kirsten frowned at the screen, "What the hell?" she said aloud. She looked at her keyboard and typed the word, "Hello," but when she looked at the screen all she saw was, "Kupsh." She frowned again and looked around the room as if expecting someone to jump out. She tried to type her name Kirsten Cohen but she saw the word form in front of her face, "Aprilfo Ols!!" She looked on in amazement before bursting into laughter. She looked at her keyboard again and saw that the keys had been moved so that they weren't in the proper order. "They will die for this."

* * *

Kirsten sat at the table with her coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. She heard Ryan and Seth arrive home, "Hey guys how was school?" she asked brightly but when she saw both of them troop in she couldn't help but laugh. They were both covered head to toe in flour and eggs. "What happened to you guys?" she asked through giggles.

"We had a... uh we got waylaid on the way home from school." Seth said quietly. Ryan stared at the floor.

"What do you mean waylaid? By who?" She asked now concerned. Worried her boys were having problems with kids at school again she asked softly, "What happened?"

"Summer and Marissa egged us after school," Ryan said a large grin forming on his face.

"Don't forget about the flour." Seth added.

"You made it sound like you were attacked or something!" Kirsten said slapping Ryan's white powdered arm.

"So how was your day mother?" Seth asked searchingly glancing briefly at Ryan.

"It was pretty good. The meeting went well and I got home early so it was a good day." She said while reading her newspaper. Seth's face fell. Ryan frowned and went out into the pool house to take a shower. He pushed the door open and took off his shirt and boots. He wondered about collapsing onto his bed but realised he'd then have to change the sheets so he headed straight for the bathroom. He tried to open the door but something was blocking it. A towel maybe? He heaved his entire weight onto the door and it finally pushed open. He looked in to find Sandy staring at him with a wide grin but he only saw it for a second before everything went dark. He felt a warm gooey sensation flow over his head and shoulders. He pulled what he found to be a bucket over his head and saw a brown sticky liquid cascading over his body. Sandy was bent double on the bathroom floor and he heard more laughter behind him. Kirsten was standing in the doorway, "Oh we so got you back!" she yelled loudly. Ryan looked down and saw his entire body was covered. It smelled sweet and sugary. He tasted it and realised it was treacle. He turned to Sandy who was still clutching his sides and he placed his sticky hand on top of his head and rubbed hard. "Hey!" he yelled and pushed the boy away but he then took his other hand and smothered his face with it. He turned to Kirsten who was giggling madly at the both, "Oh and you're next by the way," he said as he ran toward her. She turned and raced toward the main house but Ryan was too fast for her. He pinned her down and rubbed his treacle-covered hands all over her face and hair the way he did with Sandy. He saw Sandy standing by the pool laughing wildly. Ryan stood up and scooped Kirsten into his arms. He threw her over his shoulder. Kirsten squealed as he raced toward the pool. As he neared the edge he stretched his arm out and grabbed Sandy and pulled him in along with them.

* * *

"At least it got some of the treacle off." Sandy laughed as he fetched three towels for them all. He wrapped the first one around his shivering wife and handed the next to Ryan. Just then a frenzied Seth came racing out to the pool house, "WHERE IS HE?" He yelled pointing a shaking finger at his mother, "I know you did this. What kind of sick perverted person are you?" Ryan smiled knowing that this was Seth's end of the revenge. "WHERE IS HE?" Seth asked again.

"Seth I have no idea what you're taking about." Kirsten answered smirking. Seth shook his head and marched into the main house. Ryan looked at her searchingly. Kirsten shook her head and followed her son into the kitchen. He was pacing back and forth, "If you've hurt him I swear..." Sandy sat down and watched his son search through cupboards. He then turned and went into the den. There was a silence for a second before he marched back into the kitchen, "How could you do this?" he said in shock. He held Captain Oats in his hand except the toy horse had a feather boa wrapped around his neck and there were pink stars and moons drawn on his side.

"APRIL FOOLS!! Ha we got you back!" Sandy exclaimed, "See you're not too smart for the Sandman are they honey?" he asked his wife who just smiled and sat down. They were silent for a second before Ryan spoke up, "You know technically. You're the fools," he said nodding at both Sandy and Kirsten.

"How?" Kirsten asked.

"It's after midday and any pranks after midday makes the prankster a fool... or fools in your case."

Kirsten and Sandy stared at each other defeated before Kirsten said, "Well there's always next year isn't there?"

fin.

**Hope you liked please R&R**


End file.
